


【神狛】工口工口湯之下的混亂

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

他是多麼幸運的一個人吶…。

多少Omega使盡全身的魅力也不曾動搖過的那人，現在卻把狛枝凪斗給壓在身下。

這本是狛枝不該想像的一件事。彼此相互凝望著，以往總是看不出情緒的那抹猩紅此時卻動搖了起來，打量著自己，光是被這樣看著狛枝便忍不住喘了起來。而一旁是對方垂落下來的散髮，挾帶著一絲淡淡的香芬誘惑著狛枝，以及口裡方才殘留的一股對方的氣味，雖然很淡要不是湊近聞，狛枝也沒能發現這股味道是屬於眼前人—神座出流的。

一旦察覺後，狛枝凪斗便怎麼也揮不去對方的氣味。構成標記的事情，其實狛枝也不怎麼理解，只曉得是一對AO才幹得來的，但對於彼此同樣的屬性，狛枝就不怎麼清楚了。

兩人是怎麼走出教室的，狛枝也說不來，只曉得當自己意識到移動時已經被對方托著走了。對方身上的氣味讓走廊間殘下一股不甚濃郁卻又叫人察覺時，因為他而感到難以言喻的奇妙感覺。換作是一般的Omega，大概是連站住腳都不大行。但不同於Omega的狛枝，勉強還能挺得過去。

不過也真的只是勉強。

在行走過程中狛枝還能撐起自己的身體，但神座一停下後，狛枝跟著保持距離的佇立著，不了多久雙腿在顫抖下軟了下來。

被神座托住的左手還在支撐著身體出力，但雙腿卻不像自己的一樣，完全使補上力來，幾次嘗試下狛枝重重地吐了口氣，揚起頭來看向對方。

神座也是耐不住對方這樣的緩慢，在對上眼的剎那，狛枝還沒能反應過來時，就被環抱起來，往保健室內走去。

幾次身體的轉換，讓狛枝還在混亂著的同時，對方已經欺上自己的身。但也僅此而已。

「神座…君？」  
狛枝喚著對方，雖說是本能一樣的事，但這樣如野獸般的慾望，對方從來不想去瞭解，也沒什麼興趣。如今被強制挑起時自然也不明白該如何是好。只是方才走路時，下身蹭過褲子被緊勒著的感覺，十分…異常。彼此的下身緊緊靠在一塊，一股溫熱在彼此間流淌著。這對於狛枝是十分的誘惑，喚了對方後，雙手便開始不安分。

覆上褲襠中央隆起的位置，狛枝輕輕地揉弄著底頭的硬物，描繪出他的輪廓。隨後抵上自己的腰身以及敏感的部分，蹭著神座下身的柔軟。

直到自己的手心染上對方浸透出來的稠液。要換做一般的Omega也只有任對方擺佈的份，不過作為對方的神座卻做不來這樣的事，拉開狛枝手，眼瞳裡是說不清的困惑。

這時候的大家都顯得十分異常，但神座總覺得反倒是眼前的人，剛往常的模樣沒有什麼差異似的。反倒是被他抓到機會進一步的做些什麼來著。面對神座的遲疑，狛枝沒有多想什麼，轉而把自己的狀態調整一番。

褪去下身的衣物，一層乳白的下腹便展露在神座面前，而包裹在犬牙織紋底褲之下的是起了反應的對方，撫弄著自己，不了多久，狛枝拉下底褲後按著自己的囊袋撫弄著身後。

作為一個Alpha，對於這樣的行為十分不方便，絲毫沒能得到潤滑的身後等會或許會用上，內裡對自己這想法反應著收縮起來，腸壁灼熱的擠壓著，下身也跟著顫抖起來 ，輕輕地擼動著，狛枝粗喘了起來。染上一層朦朧水氣的灰綠看著身上的人。

「………唔」  
明白對方的無知，狛枝比誰都更加大膽的對他提出要求。但神座似乎是討厭過程中自己老是被對方擺佈的感覺。猛地按住狛枝制止對方無止盡的說下去。

捲起對方的襯衣神座硬是讓對方塞進嘴裡地含著，如此在自己眼前的便是一片誘人的奶白以及胸口嬌嫩的梅紅雙乳，正當對方興奮得弓起上身時，神座順勢攔腰抱起狛枝，將對方翻過身去，一番掙扎下，狛枝自發地在身下墊著枕頭，但如此不安分的雙手也被對方盯上，還沒來得及意識到底怎麼地，狛枝要回過頭前就被對方抓住雙手按倒跟前，被神座的領帶纏繞起來。

這樣的呼吸確實不夠順暢，甚至帶出自己口中的津液打溼衣物變得更加不便於說話。  
「唔唔…嗯」  
被衣物隔絕的呼聲悶悶地叫人聽不清，但神座可以預想得到，對方如今應該是在叫喚自己。扣著對方的腰身，那手掌一捏上時狛枝呻吟著軟下腰，完全使不上力的被對方蹭上。

隔著褲子的布料狛枝也能感受到對方的灼熱，閉上眼，狛枝已然無法催促對方，只能由著對方的步調走。

自己在呻吟下，泌出過多的津液沾溼自己的衣物，甚至染到自己的胸口，微微濕潤的涼意刺激著乳首，隨著為了蹭身後人的下身，狛枝的動作越發激烈，乳首逐漸挺立起來，更加加劇了干擾狛枝思考。

或許是對方同樣受到影響。很快的，狛枝感受到那人的莖身，挺立的蹭起自己的臀瓣，內裡還是乾澀得很，但是身後人已然無法忍耐。

低下身子，那一頭曜石一般的長髮蓋住狛枝，完全籠罩在對方氣味之中的狛枝更加不安地扭動了起來。為了安定狛枝，神座張口咬了上去。

雖然狛枝本身的信息素就是血腥的氣味，但神座不懂得拿捏力道的猛力撕咬下，留下的牙印滲出一抹血紅。沿著對方細白的後頸流淌而下。

「唔嗯……咳…」  
狛枝痛吟著，但快感還是多過疼痛了覆蓋掉。許是兩人的氣味相互交融在一塊，狛枝腦袋有些不清醒。最後在毫無防備的情況下，對方進入了自己。許是亂情的關係，這之後彼此都不怎麼去深究這事。

只是貫入體內的瞬間那感覺，狛枝忍不住生理地泌出淚水來，溫熱滿溢出眼眶，狛枝能感受到哭泣的衝動填滿自己的胸口，以及身下的脹痛。

對方的進入十分迅速，狛枝幾乎沒能來得及痛得出聲，就被接下來一連串的動作搞得無法辨認下身的感覺是痛還是快感。只曉得從腰椎傳遞而來的麻癢感困擾得自己。

漸漸地強烈的快感覆蓋了一切，腸壁被後穴帶入的血液打溼雖然不算順暢，但是強烈的摩擦猛地刺激著體內的一處時，狛枝會強擰著手上的領帶承受著侵襲全身的快感。挺立的性器在完全沒有撫弄的刺激下滲出清液，浸濕著保健室的床單。

神座沒折騰對方太久，同樣受到藥物影響的自己在對方的腸壁絞弄下釋出灼熱的精液。從深紅的穴口被推擠出來。

軟下身，彼此粗喘著。但同樣作為Alpha的狛枝，並未在過程中得到足夠的刺激，雖說腸壁被頂上時有股莫名字快感，不過也緊緊如此而已堆積在下身。

夾著雙腿，狛枝輕晃著腰身，勃起許久而顯得過分灼熱沉重的性器一下下蹭過被單。同時，狛枝也有意識的撐起上身想撫慰自己。

卻被神座即時地發現。按了下身，翻過對方，舔舐著頸側乾涸的血漬，神座一併扯下對方的襯衣，完全地脫去對方的全身衣物，赤裸地展露在對方面前，狛枝為自己勃起的性器遮掩著。卻被對方捏住挺立的乳尖，梅紅色的胸口順著神座的手勢挺去，被困住的雙手實在還沒能完全的支撐，狛枝便倒回對方身上，身下竄動的手，一把握住自己時，狛枝終於忍不住低吟出聲。

「哈啊……神座君、放…放開它…唔嗯」  
性器被揉弄得同時，狛枝能感受到自己還沒能滿足的性器變得越來越激動滲出更多稠液，但敏感度卻下降了不少，未能被滿足的感覺使自己難受，而在對方放下手撫慰自己下身而摟住自己後腰時，狛枝自發地捏起自己的乳尖。

自己本不該如此的……。

狛枝明白自己的職責，但是一直以來他總是沒這樣的機會。即使是發情的Omega見到他也會性致全失得不願與他有過多的接觸，而第一次的自己就這麼莫名成了下面的人，還如此習慣還真的很奇怪。

嬌小的乳尖被指甲緊夾著，指甲惡意地摳弄下下身會在對方手心之中顫抖著。這最後是對方不熟練的手勢下壓迫著脹起的頭端擠出體內的濁液，同時狛枝擰住乳尖無聲地呻吟著。

這樣長久地等候下高潮來得十分猛烈，狛枝只覺得自己腦子暈呼呼地，但是還不能滿足似的，舔過唇瓣，傾倒在對方身上喘息著，貼著神座胸口，狛枝在緩過後發現對方再一次起了反應。

「吶啊…這樣試試嗎？」  
向後倒去的同時，狛枝扯過對方的領口向後一塊躺下。當中自己蜷曲起雙腿夾緊著，腿中自己的囊袋被夾起一個飽滿的幅度，腿縫間隱約可見到狛枝慾情的模樣。問著。

神座順勢靠了上身，陰莖滑過對方的囊袋緊貼著對方疲軟的性器，隨著距離的靠近，狛枝扯下對方深吻著，交錯的舌尖翻攪著彼此的口腔，交融著津液的同時，順著狛枝的輪廓淌流而下，肌膚上滑動著熱液的感覺很奇妙。不同於身上的溫柔，下身神座順著本能抽動著，雖然不然腸壁內的溫熱感覺，但是細緻的腿跟以及柔嫩的囊袋，每一次都讓對方留戀著用自己敏感挺立著的莖身戳弄著。

隨著刺激的加重，身下人也逐漸恢復過來挺立起來，狛枝自發地伸手握著兩人的，一併在神座挺動下包裹著。每一次挺入對方就此自己的頸後順著髮絲帶下信息素的氣味迷惑著對方。

混亂之下，神座停下抽插，抽出自己。就本能而言，依然會想灌入某個地方地探向那一處。

神座沒詢問狛枝的意願。只是在姿勢的更動下對方多少意會得到。

蹭入飽脹的頭端，狛枝不安穩地扭著身體，雙腿環繞著對方向自己貼近一次。

彼此之間不曾去細數究竟在這期間有過多少次關係，狛枝只曉得後來自己昏了過去，對方也從自己身旁消失，只剩下老師上前關心自己的身體，以及順帶地送回狛枝，結束這一天的混亂。


	2. Chapter 2

入学后的几天内，七海被宣为班长，为了班上的和睦办了场犹如联谊一般的游戏交流大会。

神座只觉得游戏这种设计来娱乐人类似东西过分无聊，而且丝毫意义也没有的拒绝了。静静地做着看，只是当花村推出浓汤时神座自然的也凑了过来，被狛枝邀请来到他身旁挨着坐。

那时他们也没想过会发生这样的事。

尝了一口便觉得食物的气味不大对的神座停下进食的动作，本以为超高校级的厨师也不过如此默默放下汤匙时，一旁猛吃的终里便出现问题。

正当神座也在困惑的时候，一旁狛枝气息也变得沉重起来，捂着胸口喘着。为了方便呼吸，他特意扯下领结，对着自己说声道：「原来希望是这么舒服的事吗？」

教室内忽然混杂着许多味道，离自己最近的是狛枝，有着那样的气味，不禁叫神座挑眉感到兴趣起来，毕竟像这样带着血腥味的信息素他还是第一次见到。

本以为自己只吃一口应当影响不大的话，神座还是太低估他们的学姐的药的药性了。

「唔……」的一声，神座伏下身，自己从未如此过，对于Alpha的自己，构成发情况要素理当是Omega的气味，虽说这教室内也有几位Omega，但一直以来自己的定性总让自己免疫他们，此刻却想是受到诱惑一般渗出气味—雪滴花（*1）的花香。

淡雅的若不细闻还真不叫人发现，不过身旁的狛枝却自主的蹭上神座的颈后轻嗅着这股气味，甚至没忍住的轻咬起来。

一个翻身，狛枝便给对放压下，一直以来镇定得看不出心情的对方，此刻那抹猩红有些混乱，略略遮蔽在鸦黑的长发之下，随着对方动作滑落颈后时，长发带下一缕清香，惹得狛枝轻笑。

【tbc】

注1：雪滴花：花语希望，在英//国也被看作死亡的象征。

一个现象，雪夜前的天空会有略略的泛红，就不自主的想到绝少时，然后是神座。

本想设定狛枝的信息素是没药，代表死去的馨香，以及象征短暂的生命。

除了世界的破坏者外，同班间对神座的绰号「游戏的破坏者」


End file.
